Questions
by 3lys3
Summary: Un missing moment juste après que Maria retourne à la villa. Traduction de la fanfic Fragen de Lt. AliciaWashington.


**Questions**

_Disclaimer : __Je ne possède rien, tout appartient à Robert Wise qui a créé cette comédie musicale magnifique. C'est Lt. AliciaWashington qui écrit cette fanfiction en allemand et je n'ai fait que la traduction._

_NdT__ : Voici ma première fanfiction, en réalité une traduction sans prétention d'une fanfiction de Lt. AliciaWashington, __Fragen,__ trouvable sur ce site. Je l'ai fait pour m'entraîner un peu pour l'épreuve de bac d'allemand de demain ^^ Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais poster cette traduction. Si elle refuse, je serai dans l'obligation de la supprimer._

_NdA__ : C'est très court, j'essayais juste d'écrire en allemand, dites-moi si vous ne comprenez pas, merci. Ca se situe après le retour de Maria à la villa et juste avant qu'elle parte se promener dans le jardin où le Capitaine la retrouve._

* * *

«Fräulein Maria ?»

La douce voix d'une enfant interrompit Maria dans ses pensées.

«Brigitta, quelque chose ne va pas ?»

« Je...je me suis réveillée et j'ai pensé que je n'avais peut-être fait qu'un rêve.»

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns sourit timidement et Maria replia sa couverture.

« Viens là, ma chérie.»

Brigitta accepta l'invitation et grimpa sur le lit, Maria l'entoura avec ses bras.

«Explique-moi pourquoi tu es là ?»

Brigitta acquiesça et se blottit contre Maria.

«J'ai pensé que vous n'étiez peut-être pas réellement là alors je me suis levée pour vérifier.»

Maria déglutit, les enfants lui avaient manqué, mais elle avait espéré qu'ils ne la manquerait pas trop et que leur père et la Baronne s'occuperaient bien d'eux - apparemment elle s'était trompée.

«Oh, ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée.»

Elle serra la jeune fille contre elle. De tous les enfants de la famille, Brigitta était la plus sensible et Maria avait vite remarqué qu'elle plus que tous les autres souhaitait ardemment une nouvelle mère.

Elle espérait que la Baronne réussirait à obtenir toute la confiance et l'amour des enfants, mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle n'était pas sûre que la future Baronne Von Trapp soit intéressée par cela.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous partie ? Est-ce que nous avons fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que nous vous avons irritée ou offensée ou... ?» «Mon coeur, cela n'avait rien avoir avec vous, je vous aime beaucoup et vous m'avez tous manqué.»

Brigitta se tourna pour voir Maria en face.

«Est-ce à cause de Père ?»

«Que veux-tu dire, Brigitta ?»

«Vous l'aimez bien, n'est-ce pas ?»

Maria ne savait quoi répondre à cela. Elle savait que Brigitta était une fille compréhensive avec un esprit éveillé et une bonne faculté d'observation, mais elle était étonnée qu'elle l'a discerne si facilement.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?»

«Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux, cet après-midi, quand nous vous avons dit que Père allait se marier avec la Baronne. Ca vous a fait mal et j'aurais voulu qu'on ne vous ai rien dit, mais vous l'auriez découvert à un moment ou à un autre.»

«Mais je ne voulais pas...» «Est-ce que vous vous êtes enfuie pour ça ? Parce que vous aimez Père et il aime Elsa ?»

Maria soupira, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne pouvait pas mentir à la jeune fille, d'autant plus qu'elle était si transparente que Brigitta ne la croirait pas.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas mieux se contrôler, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle révèle tant ses sentiments ?

Elle était là pour rendre la vie des enfants plus facile, pas pour l'aggraver.

Brigitta attendit patiemment une réponse, toujours dans les bras de Maria.

«Ma chérie, c'est assez compliqué. Ton père sera très heureux avec Elsa, tu veux qu'il le soit, n'est-ce pas ?

«Oui, mais je veux que vous soyez heureuse aussi, et je ne veux pas que vous vous en alliez une nouvelle fois, je vous aime trop.»

Ces mots innocents allèrent droit au coeur de Maria et elle dut fermer les yeux pour contenir ses larmes.

«Je ne peux pas rester, Brigitta ; vous allez bientôt avoir une nouvelle mère et je retournerai au couvent.»

«Mais vous allez nous manquer, à nous tous.»

La jeune fille serra Maria dans ses bras et Maria répondit à l'étreinte. Elle pouvait deviner comment la jeune fille se sentait, elle-même avait perdu ses parents quand elle avait sept ans et elle avait passé toute son enfance à chercher quelqu'un en qui elle pourrait faire confiance et aimer ; Brigitta avait pensé trouver en elle cette personne et maintenant elle allait la perdre à nouveau.

« Ma chérie, tu peux me trouver à tout moment, quand tu veux, je ne suis pas encore partie.»

Elle berça l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme puis elle se libéra de son emprise et remit Brigitta dans son lit, avant de se rechanger.

Elle s'accorda un peu de temps pour soi, il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles elle voulait réfléchir et le meilleur endroit pour cela était le vaste jardin, qui s'étendait de la villa jusqu'au lac.

* * *

Toute critique est bienvenue et j'en ai bien besoin, d'autant plus que c'est ma première fic/traduction :)


End file.
